Chiku Yosen
Chiku Yosen (地区予選), also known as 'The Regional Qualifying Round' is performed by the Ichinen Trio in both the first and second season. It's performed in: *Remarkable 1st Match Fudomine *Dream Live 1st *In Winter 2004-2005 Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ *Seigaku vs. Fudomine Chiku Yosen I Romaji= HORIO Minna genki? ore Horio KACHIROU boku wa Kachirou KATSUO Katsuo to iimasu Seishun Gakuen chuutoubu ichinen da yay yay yay! POWER wa zenkai yay yay yay! HORIO iyo iyo raishuu kara da ne KACHIROU un raishuu da yo KATSUO un raishuu sa machi ni matta chiku yosen KACHIROU totaikai ni susumeru no wa KATSUO yuushou junyuushou futatsu TEAM dake & KATSUO daijoubu kana warera no Seigaku TENNIS bu (talking) KACHIROU Ryouma-kun ni kitaishichau KATSUO DOUBLES, SINGLES docchi darou? HORIO SINGLES da yo datte kyouchousei nai mon & KATSUO sou da yo ne HORIO kitai ni mune ga fukuramu ne KACHIROU aa doki doki da yo KATSUO doki doki sa macchi ni matta chiku yosen HORIO motatsuku monka senpai tachi zettai STRAIGHT ni koma o susume kitto yuushou warera no Seigaku TENNIS bu kitto yuushou warera no Seigaku TENNIS bu |-| Kanji= みんな元気？　俺　堀尾 俺はカチロー カツオと言います 青春学園　中等部一年だ　イエーイイエーイイエーイ！ パワーは全開　イエーイイエーイイエイ！ いよいよ　来週からだね うん　来週だよ うん　来週さ 待ちに待って　地区予選 都大会に　進めるのは 優勝・準優勝　２チームだけ 大丈夫かな　われらの青学テニス部 「慮ーま君に　期待しちゃう」 「ダブルスとシングルス　どっちだろう？」 「シングルスだよ　だって　協調性ないもん」 「そうだよね」 期待に　胸が膨らむね ああ　ドキドキだよ ドキドキさ 待ちに待って　地区予選 もたつくもんか　先輩たち 絶対ストレートに　駒を進め きっと優勝　われらの青学テニス部 きっと優勝　われらの青学テニス部 |-| English= How are you? I’m Horio I’m Kachirou I’m called Katsuo We are the first year students of Seishun Gakuen Yay yay yay yay Our power is at its maximum Yay yay yay yay From next week on it’s finally starting, right? Yes, it’s next week Yes, next week We’ve been waiting for the regional qualifying round to start Only two teams, the champion and runner-up will continue to the district tournament Will our TENNIS club be okay? “I’m looking forward to Ryoma-kun’s match” “Will it be doubles or singles?” “It’s singles, because he can’t cooperate, right?” “That’s right” I’m so terribly nervous! I’m so nervous! So nervous! We’ve been waiting for the regional qualifying round to start Our senpai are amazing They’ll certainly win all matches straight We’ll certainly obtain victory We’ll certainly obtain victory Chiku Yosen II Romaji= HORIO Kaimaku koufun shichau ze KACHIROU sou hajimatta ne KATSUO sou START da machi ni matta chiku yosen HORIO nen ni ichido ikkai kagiri zenkoku taikai he no michi o mezashi kakkou senshu shinogi o kezutte tatakau (talking) HORIO shosen wa gyokurin chuu to da KACHIROU go shiai chuu san shou shitakata ga kachisusumerun da yo ne HORIO demo saisho no kono shiai wa kecchaku ga tsuite mo go shiai subete yarun da ze. shiai wa ONE SET MATCH KACHIROU hajimatta! KATSUO DOUBLES TWO Momochan-senpai to Ryouma-kun & MOMOSHIROyappa otoko wa DOUBLES deshou KATSUO roku ni de Seigaku shouri KACHIROU DOUBLES ONE Ooishi-senpai to Kikumaru-senpai & KIKUMARU yappa ore tachi GOLDEN PAIR da ze KATSUO atto iu ma no roku ZERO HORIO SINGLES THREE Kaidoh-senpai KAIDOU SNAKE SHOT! HORIO de aite wa boroboro roku ZERO KACHIROU SINGLES TWO wa Kawamura-senpai KAWAMURA yossha moeru ze BURNING! KACHIROU kore mata roku ZERO de Seigaku no kacchi KATSUO SINGLES ONE Fuji-senpai FUJI ~Tsubame gaeshi~ KATSUO de sukinashi no roku ZERO KACHIROU tsu koto wa KATSUO Tezuka buchou nuki de go shou rei hai de Seigaku no kachi yay! HORIO Sugoi zo miageta mon da ne KACHIROU sugu kachatta yo KATSUO STRAIGHT sasuga tsuyoi waga TEAM (talking) HORIO junkesshou mizu no fuchi chuu KACHIROU Ryouma-kun wa hoketsu de ii toko nashi KATSUO demo san renshou kesshousen ni shinshutsu da kesshousen ni shinshutsu da Seigaku FIGHT! |-| Kanji= 開幕　興奮しちゃうぜ そう　始まったね そう　スタートだ 待ちに待った　地区予選 年に一度　一回限り 全国大会への　道の目指し 格好選手　しのぎをけずって戦う 「初戦は玉林中だ」 「５試合中３勝した方が勝ち進めるんだよね」 「でも最初のこの試合は決着がついても５試合すべてをやるんだ 試合は１セットマッチ」 「始まった！」 「ダブルス２、桃ちゃん先輩とリョ－マ君」 「やっぱ男はダブルスでしょう！」 「６－２で青学勝利」 「ダブルス１、大石先輩と菊丸先輩」 「やっぱ俺たち、ゴールデンペアだぜ」 「あっという間の６－０」 「シングルス３、海堂先輩」 「スネイクショット！」 で、相手はポコポコの６－０」 「シングルス２は川村先輩」 「よっしゃ、燃えるぜバーニング！」 「これまた６－０で青学の勝ち」 「シングルス１、不二先輩」 「つばめがえし！」 「で、すきなしの６－０」 「つーことは？」 「手塚部長抜きで」 「５勝０敗で青学の勝ち！Yeey!」 すごいぞ　見上げたもんだね すぐ　勝っちゃったよ ストレート さすが強い　我がチーム 「準決勝は水ノ淵中 「リョーマ君は補欠で　いいとこなし」 「でも３連勝　決勝戦に進出だ」 「決勝戦に進出だ　青学ファイト！」 |-| English= It has begun, I’m so excited Indeed, it has begun. Yes, it has started. We’ve been waiting for the regional qualifying round to start. Only once every year we aim for that road towards the National Championship. The players on there compete viciously. “Their first match is against Gyokurin” “They need to win 3 out of 5 matches to advance.” “But even if the outcome is already decided, they have to play all 5 matches. “Every match has one set.” “It has begun!” “Doublest two, Momochan-senpai and Ryoma-kun.” “Real men play doubles.” “Seigaku wins with 6-2” “Doubles one, Ooishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai” “They are really the Golden Pair, right?” “Within no time it was 6-0.” “Singles three, Kaidou-senpai.” “Snake Shot!” “He beat his opponent with 6-0” “Singles two is Kawamura-senpai” “Okay, I’m Burning!” “Once more it’s a 6-0 win for Seigaku.” “Singles one, Fuji-senpai” “Tsubame Gaeshi/ Swallow Return.” “It was 6-0 in an instant.” “And that means?” “Even without Captain Tezuka…” “...it’s Seigaku’s victory with 5 wins and 0 losses. Amazing, isn’t it admirable? With straight wins! Our team is strong, as expected. “The semifinals was against Mizunofuchi.” “Too bad Ryoma-kun was a substitute. “But, with 3 wins we advanced to the Finals.” “We advanced to the Finals. Seigaku Fight!” Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *Yoshikuchan and Yoshikuchan Category:Music